


a moment is worth more

by aftermillennia



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Developing Relationship, Existential Crisis, F/F, Family Bonding, Internal Conflict, Lesbian Nile Freeman, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermillennia/pseuds/aftermillennia
Summary: Nile falls for the cashier at the corner store.
Relationships: Nile Freeman/Celeste
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	a moment is worth more

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Like all good tv writers I have managed to end this prologue in a way that will cover my ass if I do wimp out and fail to write the rest of this fic — here's hoping it doesn't come to that! I've plotted out at least a dozen chapters of this baby and more than anything I want Nile to receive the wooing of her life. 
> 
> A couple things:
> 
> 1\. I am a white writer from the US so if there's anything I've written that is incorrect or offensive please let me know and I will do my best to rectify that immediately and do some research. 
> 
> 2\. I only did a very brief editing pass on this (yay lunch breaks!) so apologies for any and all errors.
> 
> 3\. Celeste refers to Nile using they/them pronouns for the chapter because she doesn't know what Nile's pronouns are at this time.

Celeste releases an exhale that feels weeks in the making as she looks through her upcoming assignments. The unit on hydrology has been interesting but it’s also proven to be the most taxing as her work shifts have cut into her study time more and more. A summer term was a good idea but met the unfortunate reality of Celeste’s reluctance to tell people _“no”_ — up to and including her manager. She rubs her forehead and squeezes her eyes tightly shut, willing the impending headache away. 

A sharp beep cuts through her circling thoughts as the front door swings open, the sounds of traffic and a wave of dry summer heat trickling in behind the only other person that’s stepped foot in here in hours. 

The newcomer is tall, a weightlessness to their gait as they wander the short aisles that easily draws Celeste’s stare. Well, that and the fact that this is the most stunning person Celeste has ever seen in her _life_. They shift from foot to foot, arms crossed while they scan the shelves in the sleep aid section before sighing and tossing several different kinds into the basket. They must feel the weight of Celeste’s attention because they glance quickly over their shoulder over at the register. Celeste’s face heats. 

She ducks her head, her attention, back toward the workbook and highlighters spread across the counter. Embarrassment swells heavily in her belly but worse than that is the shame she feels at making anyone uncomfortable. She hopes that’s not the case here. Celeste shoves the highlighters and pencils into the workbook and closes it before tucking it off to the side when she hears the squeak of sneakers across the worn linoleum coming towards her. 

Celeste raises her head and the urgent desire to _look_ at this person increases tenfold. 

They’re dressed comfortably for Goissainville’s summer but no less fashionable; a navy blue crop top, high waisted jeans, and the aforementioned squeaky sneakers are a nearly fluorescent white. Their hair is in box braids and the gold hoops in their ears are practically dull in comparison to the light sheen of sweat on their dark skin. 

Celeste’s interests lie firmly in the realm of science but there’s something to be said for the unmatched aptitude of poetry in the face of such beauty. 

“Hey there.” Their voice is lovely; a cadence that settles sweetly beneath the tempo of Celeste’s heartbeat and she desperately wants to hear it melt into laughter. 

“Hello,” Celeste says and she _sounds_ as breathless as she feels. There’s a line of exhaustion beneath their lashes but their eyes are attentive — a deep brown that catches and keeps the light until they practically shimmer, my _god_ — as they scan Celeste’s face before looking pointedly at the basket of items that are on the counter bridged between them. 

“Sorry-I’m— did you find everything okay?” Celeste fumbles with the items; there are a few snacks but the majority are sleep aids and Celeste remembers frequent all-nighters and commiserates in silence. She chances a glance up and spots a little grin curling their mouth; her ears grow alarmingly hot beneath her hair at the sight. 

“Yeah I, uh, I think so. I’ve got some _noisy_ roommates, is all.” They clear their throat and scratch the back of their neck and Celeste is enamored with the little grimace on their face. Celeste bites back a laugh and scans the last item, dropping it into the paper sack. She presses a few keys on the antiquated register and looks over to find she’s being watched intently; there’s a wider grin on their face and Celeste catches the way their attention settles, if only for a moment, on her mouth before flicking back up to her eyes. 

It’s Celeste’s turn to clear her throat as she croaks, “Ear plugs can be helpful in dealing with noisy roommates.”

“Oh damn, that’s—” they laugh a little and it’s just as butterfly-inducing as Celeste suspected, “that’s a _really_ good idea. Where are those?”

Celeste rounds the corner and walks to the aisle past the sleep-aid section. She’s overly aware of the heavy thump of her thick-soled combat boots. The weight of their attention is a brand of heat across the back of her neck. She slows to a stop and blinks a few times to gather herself; she has an annoying habit of being unable to focus on what’s in front of her when she’s nervous. Nevertheless, she finds what she’s looking for. She leans over and looks at the shelf and plucks the one set of earplugs that matches closest to their crop top. Celeste turns to her quiet companion and holds the small package out. Their mouth quirks and their fingers skim Celeste’s; they set her skin sparking. 

Celeste watches as they flip the package over and the smile tucked into the corner of their mouth blooms into a full, sweet smile. They look up at Celeste and tap the package against their open palm, taking a few slow steps backwards to the register. 

“Maybe these will work miracles — being my favorite color and all.”

Their shoes squeak loudly as they narrowly avoid walking backwards into an endcap and Celeste bites back the giddy smile that wants to burst out at the wide eyes and the nervous laughter that punches through the silence. 

Celeste follows them back behind the register, nerves settling slightly. They hold out the small package and Celeste ensures her hand fingers longer than they should but less than she wants as she collects it, scans it, and drops it into the bag to join the other purchases. She gives them their total — after pressing the wrong buttons a few times, twice at _most_ — and they pull a slim leather wallet from their back pocket. It’s worn at the edges but appears fastidiously taken care of. 

They start to pull out a couple of bills — American dollars — and Celeste mentions the conversion rate in euros. They curse under their breath, head ducking as they pull out the correct amount. Celeste gathers their bag and places it on the counter. 

“Sorry. I’ve been here for months now but I still haven’t gotten the hang of that.”

“Please, it’s nothing,” Celeste waves it off and taps a few more buttons, the cash drawer sliding open. She realizes as she’s counting their change back that she’s been unconsciously dragging this encounter out and hurriedly gathers the remaining bills. 

_Now or never, Celeste._

With a slow inhale she counts the bills out into their waiting palm and deposits the few coins with a deliberate drag across their palm as she retreats back behind the counter. 

“Well... if you’re sticking around, I’m always here for more practice.”

Her hands are clenched into tight fists atop the counter to ward off the insistent trembling as they stare back at her with wide eyes and parted lips. It’s unfairly attractive and only grows more so as they take a step forward, hand sliding across the counter— 

A loud beep sounds as the front door swings open and Celeste looks past their shoulder to see the tall, dark haired woman that bled in the breakroom of this very store months ago propped against the door jam.

“Okay, kid?”

There’s a scar on her shoulder from the wound Celeste treated but otherwise she looks healthy and whole; her temperament is miles away from the last time they met.

“Yeah, uh, yes just finishing up. Be right there.” They gather the bag in their arms and smile softly at Celeste. The woman leaves with another jingle and the door seals the silence. “Thanks. For the ear plugs...“

“It was nothing. I hope they help.”

They shift on their feet a little restlessly before turning for the door. They make it a few steps before turning on their heel — another loud squeak, another grimace — and look back over their shoulder at Celeste.

“Thanks for your help, truly; I hope your night treats you well...“ they squint and read Celeste’s name tag. “Celeste.”

Celeste digs her thumbnail into the meat of her hand and wracks her brain for something _witty_ to say but she’s so tongue tied and her mouth is moving before any real thought forms.

“It already has. Goodnight...?” She trails off expectantly, hoping with an overeager energy settling on her shoulders that she’ll get a name.

They blink, chewing their bottom lip for a moment — and isn’t _that_ something to fixate on; the bright white of their teeth indenting a full lower lip. They seem to come to some sort of conclusion — only after peeking quickly over their shoulder towards the parking lot — because they answer with “Nile”.

“Goodnight Nile, safe journeys.”

“‘Night Celeste.”

Nile walks briskly out of the store and Celeste tamps down the slight disappointment at their parting. It doesn’t last long. The CCTV cameras outside the store on the screen behind the counter show Nile leaning up against the side of the building, arm wrapped securely around the bag. Celeste watches as Nile’s free hand rests over their heart as they tip their head back against the rough exterior, a bright smile to match their shining eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here's your reminder that you are irreplaceable, you are not alone, and you are very, very loved. Stay safe! 
> 
> [@aftermillennia](https://aftermillennia.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
